


Skywalkerova vila

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Bossy Bottom Luke, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Horny Luke, I Do What I Want Capeesh?!, I mean... it's balcony, Kinktober - Day 1, Kinktober - Day 2, Kinktober 2020, Luke be careful or your dad will kill your boyfriend, Luke is zen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but not like virgins, first time like between these two idiots, or more like swimming pool sex, porn with a bit of worldbuidilng, skywalker's family is weird, unless it's about sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: I trpělivost Luka Skywalkera má své meze, takže pokud Han nedokázal za ty roky pochopit, že se na něj flirtuje, bude lepší použít jinou taktiku. Nějakou přímou taktiku.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts pro den 1: first time – sadism/masochism – gags – bath 
> 
> :prompts, které jsem použila, jsou bath/koupel a first time/poprvé, a dost jsem u toho použila kreativní licency, tudíž, koupel není koupel, ale bazén, a poprvé není poprvé poprvé, ale poprvé mezi těmidle dvěma idioty, žádná ztráta panictví se nekoná  
> :celý sw fandom furt brečí, že se Padmé nechala sbalit Anakinem, když byl kluk o pět let mladší než ona. Ano, potkali se, když jemu bylo devět, jí čtrnáct, ale nikde ani náznak ničeho sexuálního, dokud se nepotkali po deseti letech a Anakin nezačal slintat. Ale celý fandom řve Padmé je pedofil a kdo ví, co ještě, bo si vzala devatenáctiletého kluka. Ale když bylo Leiy devatenáct a začala si s Hanem, to nikdo ani nemrknul, že je mezi nimi deset let rozdíl!  
> :mám pocit, že Luke tu nedělá nic jiného, než že se usmívá, nebo mrčí

Han vyrůstal na půl na ulici, na půl v systému, takže jeho realistické představy o tom, kdy by se dostal do luxusní vily, jako je tahle, zahrnovaly pouze vloupačku nebo návštěvu u mafiánského bosse. Ale to bylo před šesti lety. Od té doby se jeho život povážlivě změnil a může za to blonďák, který ho do téhle vily pozval.

Před šesti lety dělal Han ubera, což byla zástěrka pro mafiánského poslíčka, když si ho objednali Luke a jeho psycho-strýček. Tou dobou to ovšem nebyli Luke a jeho psycho-strýček, ale nějaký puberťák a jeho bezdomovce připomínající starší příbuzný, které honila policie. Jenže Han si v tu chvíli myslel, že policie honí jeho, takže zákazník nezákazník dupl na plyn a zkoušel ujet. Pak, v části města, kam ani policie nejezdí, kde se snažili jeden druhému omluvit, že to je jejich chyba, že je nahání složky zákona, zachránili před přepadením zbohatlickou slečinku, co z týhle části města nemá, co pohledávat. Zbohatlickou a pěkně nevděčnou slečinku, ale dali jí odvoz domů, kde na ně mimo její rodiče čekal i šéf policie. Teda oficiálně byl na večeři s významnými politiky, nečekal tam na ně.

Možná by je chlap i všechny ignoroval, kdyby si nevšiml psycho-strýčka. Ti dva se očividně znali, protože se okamžitě začali rvát.

Han, puberťák a slečinka radši zdrhli. Její rodiče se pokoušeli ty dva zastavit, než jim zboří dům. Během schovávání se na zadní terase se začali bavit a dostali se k věkům. Puberťákovi bylo devatenáct. Slečince taky. Dokonce měli i narozeniny ve stejný den. A jejich máma se jmenovala Padmé. A to už bylo trochu moc náhod, tak se vrátili do domu. Křik, že jsou sourozenci, zastavil bitku. I když z polohy, v jaké ti dva ztuhli, si Han nebyl jistý, jestli to doopravdy ještě byl boj nebo už předehra.

I když, když padlo jméno Padmé, boj skoro začal znovu.

Pan ředitel policie před dvaceti lety s Padmé chodil a do teď žil v přesvědčení, že ona i jejich dítě zemřeli při porodu. Psycho-strýček mu vysvětlil něco o jeho nevhodných a přetrvávajících kontaktech a pádu pro temnou stranu, jako důvody, proč všichni kolem Padmé po jejím skonu souhlasili rozdělit její děti a skrýt je. To skoro vedlo k další bitce, kterou zastavila slečinka, která plně souhlasila s prohlášením psycho-strýčka.

Tou dobou už byl Han ztracený v podivných rodinných vztazích a celé situaci, takže když to vše vedlo k tomu, že byl určený řidič pro svrhnutí zkorumpovaného senátora, co chtěl být prezidentem, ani se tomu nedivil.

I když psycho-strýček a ředitel policie byli děsiví, když spolupracovali.

Ale to bylo vše před šesti lety a ta historka po vzoru hollywoodských hovadin skončila setkáním rodiny a smířením a výhrou. A blonďatý kluk aka Luke začal žít v luxusní vile svého biologického otce, kde se k nim přidal i psycho-strýček, a kam byl teď Han pozván na návštěvu.

Psycho-strýček a otec naštěstí nebyli doma a na dlouhou dobu ani nemají být. Han za to děkuje všem známým bohům. Ti dva jsou fakt děsiví a ani se nemusí snažit.

\- - o - -

„Vy tady máte _dva_ bazény?!“ vyhrkne Han až zbytečně nahlas. Jak moc je tahle rodina rozežraná, že mají vnitřní i venkovní bazén?

„Podle otce už tady byly, když vilu dostal,“ pokrčí jen Luke rameny, aniž by na moment zpomalil. Jeho cílem je venkovní bazén za domem, obklopený vysokou zelení a ještě vyššími ploty. Prý je venku moc hezky, aby seděli doma, ale ani jednomu se nechtělo jít někam ven.

„Ben se taky divil,“ dodá Luke skoro mimochodem, jako by tím chtěl vysvětlit, proč onu informaci ví.

Han jen nejistě vrtí hlavou. Být zkorumpovaný ředitel policie očividně vynáší. I když dle Luka se jeho biologický otec snaží sekat dobrotu, k tomu mu dopomáhej psycho-strýček Ben.

Onen venkovní bazén samozřejmě nemůže být obyčejný modrý obdélník vody a lehátka kolem. Místo toho to vypadá, že se tady někdo pokoušel postavit lagunu. Sakra, na opačném konci je postavený i vodopád!

Han se obrátí na Luka, aby mu do detailu vyčetl, proč tohle mít na zahradě, není normální, ale slova i myšlenky ho opustí v okamžiku, kdy mu pohled padne na blonďáka. Protože Luke si sundal triko.

Luke před šesti lety byl puberťák, co většinu času nevěděl, co s vlastními končetinami. Byl mladý a naivní a s andělskou tvářičkou a modrýma očima a blonďatými vlásky. Luke byl a vypadal jako nevinné dítko.

Luke nyní nevypadá jako nevinné dítko. Ne, někdy během těch šesti let Luke dospěl. Místo bledého nejistého puberťáka před Hanem stojí namakaný chlap, samý sval a dozlatova opálená kůže a- Hanovi unikl zvuk, o kterém si je jistý, že ho mohli slyšet jen psi a netopýři.

Pak se Luke ohnul, aby svlékl kraťasy, a Han se skoro zadávil vlastním jazykem

Kdy se sakra z Luka, co i odrbanou košili dokázal nosit stylově, ale stejně nezakryl, že je ještě děcko, stal chlap, po kterém by Han nejraději skočil?! Jak to, že si té proměny nevšiml dřív?!

„Jdeš do vody?“ usměje se na něj Luke zářivě, modromodré oči upřené přímo na Hana, než se Luke, oděný jen v boxerkách, otočí na patě a skočí šipku do vody.

Tentokrát byl zvuk, co Han vydal, slyšitelný i pro lidské ucho. Bylo to kníknutí následované zhrozeným zamrčením. Právě se mu postavil z pohledu na kluka, co by mohl být jeho – no, ne syn, ale kdyby byl jejich věkový rozdíl o pár roků vyšší, tak jo, syn nezletilého otce. Co to sakra dělá?!

Odpověď je, slintá nad Luke, protože polonahý Luke zářící na slunci nemá nic na _mokrého_ polonahého Luka zářícího na slunci.

„No tak, Hane! Na co čekáš?“ volá na něj Luke z mělčiny, kde se vynořil, jen po pás ve vodě.

Han nevěří, že by byl v tu chvíli schopen inteligentních zvukových projevů, a tak místo odpovědi rovnou začne se svlékáním. Místo šipky skočí do vody bombu, ve snaze skrýt před Lukem, co přesně s ním jeho nahota dělá, a s nadějí, že je voda dost studená, aby ho zbavila jeho momentálního problému.

Měla-li teplota vody jakýkoliv efekt na jeho libido, byl tento efekt naprosto ztracen, když se Han znovu vynořil nad hladinu, a první věc, co uviděl, byl naprosto spokojeně se tvářící Luke.

„Že ti to trvalo,“ usmívá se blonďák. „Už jsem si začínal myslet, že jsi stydlivý.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem vůbec kdy byl stydlivý,“ zkouší Han najít svoje obvyklé sebevědomí a sebejistotu. Je si docela jistý, že svůj cíl totálně minul, ale Luke se stejně krátce zasměje, než rychle jako střela odplave pryč, očividně nadšený, že je ve vodě.

Han ho následuje mnohem pomaleji. Erekce a fyzická aktivita nespojená s péčí o onu erekci nejsou nejideálnější kombinace. Z toho důvodu nemá Han nijaké velké plány o plavání, i když je pobyt ve vodě přijatelný už jen pro slunko zářící nad jejich hlavami. Ne, jeho plán je se rozvalit v mělké vodě. Původní plán o jednom kolečku v bazéně a vyvalením se na lehátku vzal za své, když ho Luke nevědomky obdaroval neustupující erekcí.

Nebo možná ne nevědomky, protože sotva se Han usadil na schodech vedle vodopádu, Luke se objevil vedle něj. Ten kluk se ho očividně snaží zabít.

„Ahoj,“ usměje se na něj Luke, lehce zadýchaný po plavání.

„Ahoj,“ zopakuje Han pitomě, hlas překvapivě zhrublý. Ne, že by se ho Luke ptal na vysvětlení, ten se jen usměje o něco zářivěji a poposune se blíž

Je mezi nimi s bídou pár centimetrů místa, když Hanovi dojde, že Luke tohle všechno nejspíš dělá naschvál. Na jeho obranu, moc krve v mozku a tudíž na přemýšlení nemá.

„O co se snažíš?“ zamumle Han roztržitě. Má moc práce s hltáním Luka očima.

„Zkouším tě svést tím, že se před tebou svleču a prakticky se vystavím,“ informuje ho Luke s klidem. „Náznaky jdou totiž úplně mimo tebe.“

„Náznaky?“

„Zkouším s tebou flirtovat už pár roků,“ řekne mu na vysvětlenou. „A než začneš s tím, že mi flirtování nejde, tak mi dovol ti vysvětlit, že ne. To jen ty máš dlouhé vedení. Kdybych přijal každou nabídku, kterou jsem dostal od cizích, i když jsem flirtoval na tebe, měl bych celoročně nabitý program.“

Han se pořád pokoušel dostat přes onu část, že s ním Luke flirtoval a on si nevšiml, ale blonďák už očividně nemíní ztrácet čas. Místo čekání na nějakou, pravděpodobně slovní odpověď, chytl Hana jednou rukou za tvář, přitáhl si ho o chlup blíž a políbil ho. To pomohlo, aby Han poskočil s programem.

S protáhnutým stenem oběma rukama chytne Luka a přitáhne si ho blíž, takže mu blonďák prakticky sedí v klíně, než prohloubí polibek. Luke se jen krátce zavrtí, aby mohl přehodit nohy podél Hanových boků a omotat paže kolem jeho ramen.

Dlouho se líbají. Pomalé hluboké polibky, přerušené jen krátce, aby se rychle nadechli, než pokračují. Dlouhé minuty líbání, kdy Han pomalu přejíždí dlaněmi tam a zpátky po Lukových bedrech a Luke proplétá prsty jedné ruky ve vlasech na jeho týle. Ale nakonec se i ono líbání zastaví. Han jen lapá po dechu a zírá so Lukovy lehce zrudlé tváře s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Ahoj,“ pousměje se na něj Han, když si je jistý, že je znovu schopný promluvit.

„Ahoj,“ rozzáří se na Luke, než mu na rty vtiskne krátký polibek. „Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už dávno,“ přizná se blonďák.

„Vážně?“ tváří se Han škádlivě. „A co ještě jsi chtěl dělat?“

„Normální věci,“ pokrčí Luke ledabyle rameny. „Randit, vodit se za ruce, mít sex, ideálně s tebou jako top, vykouřit ti. Normální věci, co páry dělají,“ povídá, jako by nic.

Odpovědi se ovšem nedočká. Han sedí s pootevřenou pusou a nepřítomným pohledem. Stisk jeho rukou na Lukových bocích s každou vteřinou sílí, až si je Luke jistý, že z toho bude mít modřiny. Ne, že by si stěžoval.

„Ty,“ zavrčí Han, než se po Lukovi doslova vrhne, aby ho mohl políbit. Onen polibek ovšem trvá pouhou vteřinu, protože je Han srazil pod hladinu.

Prskající se oba vynoří, Han poněkud rozladěný, Luke rozesmátý.

„Do háje,“ nadává Han, zatímco si stírá vodu z obličeje.

„Nadšený?“ škádlí Luke, zatímco se k němu brodí blíž.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem! Slyšel ses?“ rozhodí Han rukama, než chytne Luka kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit. „Nejradši bych si to s tebou rozdal tady a teď, ale jsme v bazénu, nemáme tu nic, co by pomohlo,“ stěžuje si, když se od sebe zase odtáhnou.

„Vydrž chviličku,“ usměje se na něj Luke a o okamžik později plave pryč.

„Co? Proč?“ Han popojde pár kroků za Lukem, než se nechápavě zastaví, vodu po pás. Nechce ten kluk běžet do baráku a hledat tam kondomy a gel, že ne? To by totiž Han mohl jít rovnou s ním a mohli na to skočit v ložnici.

Ovšem i když Luke vyleze z bazénu a dá Hanovi výhled, na který si chlap rozhodně nemůže stěžovat, do domu nejde. Ne, zastaví se hned u hromádky svého oblečení a něco v ní hledá. A asi i najde, protože se po břehu vydá zpět k Hanovi.

„Ty sebou nosíš vybavení na tohle?“ ujišťuje se Han. Luke vypadá a chová se jako svatoušek, proč má po kapsách kondomy?

„No, nebyl jsem si jistý, kdy ti dojde, že o tebe mám zájem,“ vysvětluje Luke, zatímco odkládá tubu a krabičku na kraj bazénu a sedá s i vedle nich, nohy ve vodě. „Takže jsem se připravil na to, že se to může stát kdykoliv a kdekoliv.“

Na to Han fakt nemá, co říct, tak jen přejde blíž, aby mu mohl stát mezi nohama, a změní téma.

„Takže ty se mnou chceš mít sex?“

„Chtěl bych s tebou mít vztah, co zahrnuje i sex,“ opraví ho Luke, prsty jedné ruky zabořené v Hanových vlasech, zatímco jeho dlaně přejíždí po jeho stehnech sem a tam.

„Vztah s tebou? Zní dobře,“ usoudí Han, než se pomalu nakloní vpřed, takže stojí čelem opřený o Lukovu hrudní kost. „Ale můžeme mít sex teď? Jsem nadržený, co ses začal svlíkat,“ prosí.

„To byl taky plán,“ směje se Luke, než ho lehce zatahá za vlasy, aby ho donutil zaklonit hlavu, a políbí ho. Je to pro ně nezvyklý výškový rozdíl, ale ani jednomu nevadí.

Hanovy ruce přejedou ze stehen na Lukova záda, ale tam se dlouho nezdrží, protože sjedou níž a pevně se chytnou Lukova zadku. To donutí blonďáka dlouze zasténat.

Zatímco Han střídavě mačka a lehce masíruje Lukův zadek, špičky prstů škádlivě mezi půlkami, přejde pomalu z líbání Lukových rtů na líbání a okusování jeho krku. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se Lukovi zadrhne dech pokaždé, když ho Han lehce kousne, usuzuje, že proti tomu nic nenamítá. S velkou péčí a Lukem přitisknutým tělo na tělo vytváří blonďákovi na krku celou myriádu cucfleků, většinu z nich dost vysoko, aby je Luke nemohl skrýt. Aspoň ne bez šály.

„Hane,“ zamrčí Luke po pár minutách. „Přestaň si hrát. Chci s tebou mít sex, ne tady jen sedět.“

„Co navrhuješ?“ podívá se na něj Han zvědavě.

Okamžitě ho od sebe Luke odstrčí a sklouzne do vody. Než se stačí Han ptát, vrazí mu Luke do ruky tubu s gelem a krabičku kondomů, načež se k Hanovi otočí zády. Když se kluk nadzvedne na rukách z vody, myslí si Han, že zase leze ven, ovšem spletl se. Luke se jen povytáhne z bazénu, aby mohl trupem ležet na břehu, zadek těsně nad vodou, nohy v ní.

„O, můj bože,“ zamumle Han, hlas zhrublý, jako by celý den prokřičel. Luke se ho určitě snaží zabít.

„Na co čekáš?“ ohlédne se po něm Luke, hlavu podloženou pažemi.

„Ty se mě snažíš zabít,“ řekne Han nahlas, než se postaví těsně za Luka.

„Snažím se s tebou vyspat,“ opraví Luke jeho domněnku a jako důkaz zavrtí zadkem.

Han pustí tubu a krabičku na kraj bazénu a oběma rukama chytne Luka za zadek. Na chvíli ho jen tiskne a masíruje, ale nakonec chytne boxerky za okraj a pomalu je z Luka stáhne. Blonďák nápomocně zveden jednu nohu po druhé, aby se mohl posledního kousku svého oblečení snáz zbavit.

„Nádhera,“ zamumle Han skoro s posvátnou bázní.

„Hane,“ protáhne Luke prosebně. Na jeho vkus to jeho partnerovi trochu moc trvá, než se pustí do díla. Výhled může obdivovat jindy.

„Hned,“ ujistí ho Han s krátkým polibkem na kostrč, než sebere tubu a vymáčkne si na ruku štědrou dávku gelu. „Hned,“ řekne tišeji, než jednou rukou chytne Luka za bok a prsty druhé pomalu vjede mezi jeho půlky.

„Konečně,“ vydechne Luke spokojeně a lehce zavrtí boky. Snad aby Hana víc nalákal.

Han si je jistý, že žádné lákání nepotřebuje. Je si docela jistý, že teď by ho ani příchod Lukova otce a jeho psycho-strýčka nezastavil. Dobře, to je kec, ti dva jsou děsiví a Han doufá, že nikdy nepřijdou na to, co má v plánu s jejich synem/synovcem.

Po dlouhých minutách škádlení a přejíždění prstem sem a tam Han konečně zasune dovnitř Luka jeden prst. Jde to až překvapivě snadno s Lukem naprosto uvolněným, plně důvěřujícím Hanovým schopnostem a sebeovládání. Han osobně si není jistý, kde se ono sebeovládání vzalo, protože ze všeho nejradši by vytáhl prst a vrazil do Luka svého ptáka. Jenže to nemůže. Tohle je Luke. Luke, který mu plně důvěřuje, že mu neublíží. Do háje, není si jistý, jestli tohle není forma sebemučení.

Když má v sobě dva prsty, Luku už zdaleka není uvolněný. Ne, slyšitelně lapá po dechu a lehce pohupuje boky vpřed a vzad, obličej i krk má zrudlé, když občas stiskne kolem prstů.

S třetím prstem Luke hlasitě zasténá a Han ho jako ozvěna napodobí.

„Hane,“ protáhne Luke prosebně. Pokaždé, když Han vytáhne prsty, Luke se posune dozadu ve snaze udržet prsty v sobě. Pokaždé, když je Han zasune zpět, Luke vydechne tichý spokojený sten.

Nakonec i Hanovo zázračně se zjevené sebeovládání zmizí.

K Lukově nelibosti vytáhne z blonďáka prsty a pustí se ho. Nasadit si kondom, když je jeden ve vodě, by bylo mnohem jednodušší, kdyby se Hanovi tak netřepaly ruce, ale nakonec se mu to přece jen podaří.

„Hane, dělej,“ rozkazuje Luke. Nadzvednutým zadkem vrtí ve vodě, jako by snad Han potřeboval motivaci.

Han totálně nepotřebuje nalákat. Han se potřebuje uklidnit, aby na místě nebouchl.

„Neboj, mám tě, mám tě,“ opakuje Han dokola, aby Luka zklidnil. Ovšem znehybnit ho se mu podaří, až když ho pevně chytne za boky.

„Už to bude, slibuju.“ S jednou rukou na Lukově zadku, aby líp viděl, co dělá, a s druhou na svém penisu pomalu přejde blíž.

S prvním dotekem penisu Luke dlouze a tiše a zaskučí, celým trupem a obličejem přitisknutý k zemi. Prsty škrábe po dlažbě, jako by se chtěl, ne, potřeboval něčeho chytit.

Pomalu, krátkými přírazy se Han posunuje dál a dál. Očividně příliš pomalu, protože je sotva v půlce, když se Luke začne vrtět, aby ho dostal hlouběji.

„Pomalu, nechci ti ublížit,“ napomene ho Han, ovšem musí Luka pevně chytnout za obě kyčle a přitisknout je k hraně bazénu, aby ho znehybnil. Vyslouží si tím od blonďáka dlouhý sten, který začne velice nespokojeně, ale končí naprosto spokojeným povzdechnutím, protože Han pokračuje.

Luke očividně čekal, že v momentě, kdy bude Han plně v něm, že začne přirážet o sto šest nebo něco takového, vzhledem k tomu, že se vteřinu po tom, co se Hanův klín přitiskl k jeho zadku, začal vrtět a vyžadovat, ať se jeho partner začne sakra hýbat. Han se ovšem obává, že jakýkoliv pohyb z jeho strany by celou akci okamžitě ukončil, takže se jen rozplácne na Lukových zádech, jak jen to v jejich pozici jde, aby ho znehybnil.

„Jestli se nepřestaneš vrtět, tak žádný sex nebude,“ zavrčí mu Han do ucha.

„No tak! Už seš ve mně, tak pokračuje! Dělej, Hane. Slíbil jsi mi sex!“ mrčí Luke.

„Jo, ale pokud se udělám už teď, tak žádný sex nebude!“ štěkne po něm Han.

„Nemáš mít větší výdrž? Vzhledem k věku a zkušenostem,“ řekne Luke po chviličce zaraženého ticha.

Hanovou reakcí je kousnutí do ramene, což ovšem Lukovi v nejmenším nevadí.

„Ale až si oddechneš, tak se do toho opřeš, že jo?“ zeptá se Luke s nadějí.

„Nejseš nějaký rozkazovačný, na to že seš spodek?“

„Tak když ty nic neděláš,“ hádá se Luke. Zní u toho, jako by trucoval.

„Já ti dám nic,“ zavrčí Han a prudce přirazí boky.

„Konečně!“ vyhrkne Luke s radostí.

Tím si vyslouží další zavrčení, než se Han rychle zvedne z jeho zad do stoje. Rukama pevně tiskne Lukovy boky k okraji bazénu, aby se jen tak nemohl hýbat, a vzápětí začne přirážet. Jen napůl vyjede ven, než se prudce vrátí.

Luke je naprosto spokojený vzhledem k neustávajícímu monologu plného „Ano!“, „Hane!“ a „Prosím!“. Ovšem dle Hana je pořád až příliš ukecaný.

„Ne!“ zaskučí Luke zoufale, když se mu Han znovu nalepí na záda. „Hane!“

„Zvedni nohu,“ rozkáže mu Han.

„Co?“

„Zvedni pravou nohu,“ zopakuje Han a podpoří svůj rozkaz rukou na jeho stehně. Luke si nechá nohou pohnout, jak Han chce. Nakonec skončí s levou nohou s bídou balancující na dně a s pravou vytaženou z vody, stehno položené podél okraje bazénu.

Tentokrát, když se Han pohne, znějí z Lukovy strany jen různě hlasité steny, vzhledem k tomu, jak jinak a hlouběji v sobě Hana cítí.

Ten se toho rozhodně snaží využít. Přiráží rychleji a prudčeji, než prve, jistý si, že sám moc dlouho nevydrží, a rozhodnutý vzít Luka s sebou. S tou myšlenkou pustí jednou rukou Lukův bok a začne chmatat ve vodě pod ním. Chvíli to trvá, než zvládne pevně chytit jeho penis, který se jen o chlup vyhnul odřeninám od stěny bazénu.

Zesynchronizované pohyby Hana a jeho ruky potřebují sotva pět minut, než s hlasitým vřísknutím Luke vyvrcholí, Han jen dva přírazy za ním.

„Seš uječenej, panovačnej spodek,“ zamumle Han po dlouhé chvíli ležení na Lukových zádech. Zní naprosto spokojený se sebou i se světem.

„A ty seš skvělý vrch. Ale těžký. Necítím nohy,“ prohlásí Luke se šťastným úsměvem.

„Do háje! Sorry!“ vyhrkne Han a rychle se narovná. A k Lukově nespokojenosti i přeruší veškerý fyzický kontakt mezi nimi.

„Hane,“ protáhne blonďák nespokojeně.

„Pojď sem,“ řekne mu Han, než ho opatrně stáhne do vody, zauzlovaný kondom odhozený kamsi k lehátkům na břehu. Pomalu je přesune do mělčí vody, kde si sedne s Lukem v klíně. Ne, že by měl v tomto na výběr, vzhledem k tomu, že mu Luke omotal paže kolem krku, sotva k sobě byli čelem.

„Budeš mít modřiny,“ řekne mu Han tiše a trochu lítostivě. Nechtěl mu ublížit.

„Výborně,“ usměje se Luke spokojeně a pokusí se k Hanovi přitisknout ještě víc. „Jsem rád, že spolu chodíme. I když teď dlužím Leiy plno peněz,“ dodá skoro ospale.

„Co prosím?“

„Vsadili jsme se,“ zamumle Luke a tentokrát si je Han stoprocentně jistý, že usíná. „Říkala, že to bude trvat roky, než spolu budeme. Ben teda taky, ale ten vsadil, že ne víc jak pět let.“

„To si celá tvoje rodina vsázela, kdy spolu budeme?!“ nevěří Han vlastním uším.

„Všichni ne,“ zavrtí Luke krátce hlavou, než zívne, obličej přitisknutý do Hanova krku. „Otce by trefilo, kdyby o nás věděl,“ zamumle skoro nesrozumitelně.

To Hana ani trochu neuklidnilo, když jsou v domě a v bazénu onoho otce. Ale ten naštěstí není doma. Han se nikdy tak nebál příchodu rodičů, jako v tu chvíli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podívejte, jeho otec může být zpátky doma, ale to neznamená, že Luke přestane být nadržený. Hlavně když vidí svého přítele, jak kolem chodí nahoře bez. A navíc táta a strýček určitě ještě spí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts pro den 2: balcony sex - hickeys - caging - knotting
> 
> Chosen pro tuhle kapitolu jsou balcony sex & hickeys

Pokud Han někdy během svého života reálně přemýšlel o vlastnictví domu či jiného obydlí, týkaly se tyto fantazie bytečku jedna plus prd v pronájmu. Nikdy nehrozilo, aby i jen uvažoval o vlastnictví skutečného domu. To by musel začít krást. Ehm… To by musel začít krást _ve velkém_ , aby si to mohl dovolit.

A teď stojí na balkóně luxusní vily s výhledem na pozemky a svého přítele, co doslova září na slunci, oblečený jen v Hanově triku, které on do teď hledal. Samozřejmě, vila rozhodně nepatří Hanovi, patří Lukovu otci, ale jako místo, kde se momentálně schovává/ubytoval, tohle vede, dvacet z deseti doporučuje.

Nebo možná doporučovali do včerejška. Včera večer se totiž domů vrátili nejen Lukův táta, ale i jeho psycho-strýček. Han se fakt netěší, až se opět potkají. Ale to je problém budoucnosti, kterou Han míní odkládat donekonečna.

„Dobré ráno,“ usměje se na něj Luke, vlasy pořád rozcuchané. Je docela brzo, ale protože je léto, slunko už je nad obzorem, hřeje, a barví Lukovy vlasy do zlatova.

„Na stole je kafe, jestli chceš,“ nabídne mu Luke s pokývnutím hlavy správným směrem, kde na stole stojí tác s hrnkem, spíš šálkem, a kouřící konvicí. Sám v dlaních tiskne hrnek, o který se nejspíš zahřívá. Slunko sice může hřát, sotva vyjde, ale ve stínech se pořád drží noční chlad.

Han nejdřív přejde k Lukovi, aby mu krátkým polibkem popřál dobré ráno, než se vydá pro kafe a usadí se s ním u stolu.

Je to vážně krásné ráno. Šedomodré nebe bez mráčku dává najevo, že je čeká další horký den. Kolem je ticho, jen ptáci se ozývají ze zahrady. Dlouhé minuty Han jen sedí a užívá si rána, kávy a výhledu. Nakonec Luke dopije svoje kafe a pomalu dojde k Hanovi. Ten si myslel, že si jde jeho přítel dolít, možná přisednout, ale Luke bez zájmu položí svůj hrnek na stůl, dojde až před Hana, sebere mu a odloží jeho hrnek vedle svého, i když ten stále nemá dopito, a obkročmo se usadí Hanovi na klíně.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdraví ho Luke znovu, paže omotané kolem Hanových ramen.

„Dobré ráno," stihne mu Han odpovědět, než ho Luke políbí. Se spokojeným zamručením se moudře rozhodne, že rozhovor může počkat, a místo toho prohloubí jejich polibek. Dlaněmi přejede po Lukových holých stehnech vzhůru až pod dlouhé triko. Ale tam, kde čekal spodní prádlo, najde jen ranním vzduchem studenou kůži. To donutí Hana přerušit polibek a pevně stisknout zadek ve svých rukách.

„Do háje. Ty na sobě máš fakt jen to triko,“ zamumle do blonďákova krku.

„Zbytečné se oblíkat. Takhle brzo,“ odpoví mu Luke.

Lukova potenciální další slova přeruší tichý sten, když ho Han začne líbat na krku. Zlehka přejíždí rty a pootevřenými polibky po jeho krku nahoru a dolů, až se mu Luke nedočkavostí skoro třepe v náruči, než najednou kousne do ohybu mezi krkem a ramenem. Lukův sten je překvapivě hlasitý a vyplaší ptactvo na nejbližších stromech.

„Ššš, Luku,“ napomene ho Han. „Musíš být potichu. Tvůj táta je doma, a jestli nás takhle najde, tak mě zabije.“

„Nezabije,“ dohaduje se Luke.

„Zabije. Nebo aspoň vyhodí z domu a poštve na mě svoje podřízené.“

Na to Luke protiargument nemá. Tak začne s důvody, proč jsou v bezpečí.

„Otec a Ben mají ložnici na druhé straně domu,“ povídá tiše, čelo přitisknuté k tomu Hanovu. „Navíc se vrátili dost pozdě, určitě ještě spí. Není čeho se bát. Věř mi,“ pousměje se skoro laškovně, než Hana znovu políbí. A Han ho nechá.

Dlouhé minuty se jen líbají, jazyky prozkoumávají ústa toho druhého. Luke má jednu ruku zabořenou do Hanových vlasů, druhou na jeho lopatkách. Han dělí svůj čas mezi pomalé přejíždění dlaní sem a tam po Lukových stehnech a mačkání jeho zadku.

Není si jistý, jak dlouho se takhle líbají, než se Luke začne netrpělivě vrtět. Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že sex je asi ta jediná věc, kde má Luke nula procent své obvyklé zenové trpělivosti, zas tak dlouho to nebude.

„Hane, dělej něco,“ mrčí blonďák, rty našpulené.

„A co něco?“ zajímá se Han, ale do tváře se mu nedívá. Ne, místo toho ho začne líbat a lehce kousat do krku.

„Něco víc! Chci mít sex!“ rozkazuje Luke.

„To musíme – jít – dovnitř,“ povídá Han mezi polibky. „Nic tady – nemáme.“

„Nechci jít dovnitř. Chci být tady s tebou a mít sex,“ hádá se Luke.

„Bez výbavy nemůžu sem. A _nepůjdu_ sem,“ řekne Han varovně, ukazovák mezi Lukovými půlkami, špičku přitisknutou k jeho otvoru.

„Tak něco jinýho,“ škemrá a vrtí se Luke.

„Tak jo,“ souhlasí Han, než se vrátí k oďobávání Lukova krku, rozhodnutý mu tam vytvořit celou galaxii z cucfleků. Pustí Lukův zadek a narve ruce mezi ně, aby si mohl rozepnout puntek, ale Luke ho zastaví.

„Ne. Já,“ informuje Hana.

Ten poslušně vrátí ruce, kde byly, a věnuje svou pozornost druhé straně krku.

Luke si jen spokojeně povzdechne, než trochu neohrabaně rozepne Hanovi kalhoty a vytáhne ho ven. Han si musí poposednout, aby mu mohl stáhnout kalhoty o trochu níž, ale nakonec tento manévr zvládnou.

„Konečně,“ povzdechne si Luke šťastně. A pak nahlas vyjekne překvapením, když si ho Han přitáhne blíž, takže sedí tělo na tělo.

Znovu se políbí, zatímco se Han pokouší vecpat ruku mezi ně. Vyžaduje to trochu chmatání pod trikem, ale nakonec se mu podaří chytnou Lukův i svůj penis do dlaně. Obejme je jen z jedné strany, ale i to stačí k tomu, aby z Luka vymámil dlouhý sten. Může je ovšem jen tisknout v dlani, jakýkoliv jiný pevnější pohyb totiž lehce dře. A na nějaké lechtání Luke obvykle nemá trpělivost.

„Stejně potřebujeme gel,“ nadává Han nespokojeně.

„No ták,“ mrčí Luke. „Musí tu být něco-“

„Je tu akorát kafe,“ upozorní ho Han, než rychle pokračuje. „Nepoužijeme kafe, je horký!“

„Co sliny?“ navrhne Luke místo toho.

„Chceš mi naplivat do dlaně?“ zeptá se Han. Zní skoro znechuceně.

„Mimino,“ usoudí Luke, než plivne do své dlaně, rychle strčí ruku pod triko a omotá ji kolem nich z druhé strany, než co je ta Hanova. Jedno plivnutí není moc, ale i ta trocha usnadní pohyb jeho ruky podél penisů.

Han, ne docela dobrovolně, musel uznat porážku. A tak Luka napodobí.

S lehce mokrou rukou je pohyb snazší. Zatímco Han přejíždí dlaní po obou nahoru a dolů, s občasným protočením zápěstí, druhou rukou střídavě svírá a hladí Lukův zadek. Jeho přítel zatím tiše kníká a vzdychá, jednou rukou lehce svírá kořeny jejich penisů, druhou má zabořenou v Hanových vlasech, aby mohl tisknout jeho obličej ke svému krku. Han nepotřebuje víc pobídek, aby pokračoval v líbání a okusování.

Ovšem netrvá to moc dlouho a Luke se zase začne netrpělivě vrtět.

„Hane, Víc, prosím?“ škemrá.

„Pojď sem,“ pobídne ho Han. Pustí jeho zadek, aby i druhou ruku narval mezi ně, a položí ji přes tu Lukovu. „Společně,“ vybídne Luka, než začne pomalu přejíždět dlaněmi nahoru a dolů po jejich penisech. Občas přeruší rytmus, aby mohl přejet dlaněmi po špičkách, což pokaždé donutí Luka hlasitě zasténat. Nebo místo pravidelného nahoru dolů pootočí jejich dlaně tím či oním směrem. Občas stiskne víc, občas je drží trochu volněji. Netrvá to dlouho, než Han začne zrychlovat.

Oba jsou zadýchaní, příliš zadýchaní, aby byli schopní se líbat. Han se kouše do spodního rtu, aby se donutil být zticha, ale Luke se ani neobtěžuje. Jeho steny o různé hlasitosti se rozléhají kolem a mísí se s mnohem tiššími zvuky ze zahrady.

Han si skoro prokousne ret, když se ho Luke volnou rukou pevně chytne kolem ramen, aby měl lepší oporu, a začne mělce přirážet do jejich dlaní. A to už je na Hana moc. Luke prakticky tancující na jeho klíně. Ne jenom jeho ruka a penis, ale celý Luke. Jak se o něj otírá, jak mu vzdychá a sténá do ucha…

Netrvá to dlouho, než Han s přidušeným výkřikem vyvrcholí, obličej zabořený do Lukova ramene. Potřebuje chvíli na vzpamatování, než mu dojde, proč Luke netrpělivě opakuje jeho jméno a vrtí se mu na klíně. Odstrčí Lukovu ruku a svou pevně chytne jeho penis, druhou má položenou na jeho zadku, špičku přitisknutou k jeho otvoru.

Trvá to jen pár zapumpování rukou, než se Luke s hlasitým výkřikem udělá, a padne mu do náruče.

„Měl jsi být potichu,“ napomene ho Han tiše. Rukou z Lukova zadku teď přejíždí po jeho zádech, ovšem druhá je pořád mezi nimi, příliš špinavá, aby jí byl Han ochotný ukazovat.

„Ti dva určitě ještě spí. Přestaň se bát,“ zamumle Luke tiše do jeho krku.

Ještě dlouho tak sedí a užívají si slunečného rána a blízkosti toho druhého. Nakonec se ptáci ve větvích znovu rozezpívají a Lukův žaludek začne kručet.

„Pojď snídat,“ vyzve Hana a sedne si rovně.

„Nejdřív se potřebujeme umýt. A ty obléct,“ upozorní ho Han.

Luke se jen bezstarostně rozesměje, než chytne Hanovu ruku a utře ji do trika.

„To jsem si chtěl oblíct!“ ohradí se Han zhrozeně.

„Vezmeš si jiný. A teď pojď, mám hlad,“ mávne jen Luke rukou, než ho vytáhne na nohy.

Víc už se Han nehádá a nechá se odtáhnout pryč z balkónu a do jejich, původně jen Lukovy, ložnice.


End file.
